You've Got Me Under Your Spell
by StoriesOfMyLife96
Summary: Kyle Spencer didn't know how much his life would change when he noticed Zoe Benson walk through doors of that fateful frat party. Awkward, shy and timid, her beauty stood out to him. Like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to her in ways that he had never been drawn to another person before. Kyle's journey throughout Coven.


**AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything to FF. I've recently become a huge fan of American Horror Story and I cannot get enough of the chemistry between Taissa and Evan. Coven is my favorite season, I've watched the entire season at least four or five times now. I got the idea tonight to write this and forgive me if it's a bit dicey and choppy, I'm a little rusty and this is my first time ever writing something for this fandom. I hope you enjoy it (:**

* * *

The first time he saw here, Kyle swore he had to be seeing things.

She was beautiful, but not in your typical, girl-next-door kind of way. Her chestnut hair fell in a straight curtain around her delicate, pale shoulders. Light, hazel eyes sparkled in the low lights of the party house, taking in their surroundings with an air of mild curiosity and shining with an innocence that didn't come often in a teenage girl. Dark lashes brushed her peaches and cream cheeks as she looked down at her feet, from embarrassment or shyness, he wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out. The tight black dress clung to the subtle curves of her slim waist and showcased a set of long creamy, pale legs.

It wasn't often that a girl caught his attention, he never really had time, what with his studies and his odd end jobs to keep food on the table and dope in his mother's bowl, because when she was high as a kite, she left him alone. A reprieve from every other night when she was lonely and in need of affection.

A shudder went through him and he shook himself from his dark thoughts. He hadn't realized how long he had been staring at the girl, until a curious and guarded pair of hazel eyes were staring at him through the ostentatious hunk of ice on the refreshment table between them.

He smiled boyishly, and in what he hoped was a charming way. If the little amused upturn of her small, plump lips was anything to go by, he had succeeded.

Before he could get a word out, she had turned around and walked back in the direction she came from.

_Way to go Spencer. _He berated himself.

A small dose of panic tore through him at the thought of her walking away and him not even getting her name. His eyes scanned the table frantically and when he landed on the punch bowl, he grinned triumphantly. After making sure that the punch wasn't spiked—he didn't want her to think he was trying to get her drunk—he made his way around the table and in the direction he last saw her go off in.

He skimmed through the grinding and gyrating bodies as he pushed his way through the masses, narrowly avoiding being knocked into by some sorority girl who looked like she had already had too much to drink.

His heart pounded when he caught sight of a familiar head of long, soft looking chocolate brown hair.

He cleared his throat, begging to whatever God that was listening that he didn't embarrass himself too badly.

"You look like you could use a drink." He had to shout a little to be heard over the music and for a second, he wasn't sure that she had heard him. He was just about to repeat himself, when she turned, her eyes meeting his. His breath caught a little in his throat, and he gripped the cup in his hand a little tighter when he tilted it in her direction, praying that he didn't drop it or worse, spill it on her when a nervous sweat gathered in his palms.

Her eyed the proffered classic red solo cup in his outreached hand, before flicking her gaze back up to his, suspicion lurking behind the amusement.

"Is that your super power? Sensing dehydration?" she asked dryly, a small smirk playing on her lips.

He smiled, "Just thought you looked thirsty."

She eyed his shirt, and he glanced down, forgetting for a moment just where he was, who he was and what he was wearing.

"Ah, frat boy, no thanks," she said, "I should go and find my friend, thanks though, for the offer."

She gave him a slight apologetic shrug, but before she could walk away—again, Kyle wracked his brain for something to say.

"Wait, that's hardly fair, you showed up here with a movie star and you're calling me a cliché?" he asked her, gesturing over dramatically to himself with a silly grin.

She hesitated, before a small smile edged its way across her lips.

"Touché." She said, taking the drink from his hand and taking a small sip.

Zoe.

Her name was Zoe.

Kyle could feel himself falling for her with every word that slipped passed her shimmery pink lips. She had a quick wit, a feistiness that contrasted with her timid, innocent looks. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't twirl her hair and bite her lip as he talked. She didn't "accidentally" grab his bicep when someone bumped into her and she didn't flaunt her assets in an obvious way of flirting. Her cool demeanor wasn't a ploy to play hard to get, because her guard would slip when he said something cheesy that made her laugh—a beautiful sound that he could write sonnets about if he wasn't an engineering major and had any ability to write poetry.

He didn't realize how much time he had spent talking to her, his curiosity and burning desire to know more about her, pressed him to keep asking her questions about her.

He was slightly disappointed when he learned that she didn't go to school here, but was slightly relieved when he realized that he hadn't missed seeing her around campus. He didn't really know how he could've missed her, had that been the case, and he probably would've kicked himself several times over if he did.

When he asked her why she had moved here, he noticed she became a little uncomfortable in her own skin. It had taken some time, but after about twenty minutes of easy flirting and jokes, Kyle had gotten her to loosen up and the guarded look in her eyes had slowly dissipated, leaving behind a warm and kind, albeit shy, look in her eyes that he was slowly falling in love with. However, that look disappeared when she mumbled out where she went to school.

"Look, I don't want to talk about me anymore." She said, an edge to her voice. She was clearly uncomfortable, shifting nervously in her heeled boots. Her eyes were darting around the room and she crossed her slender arms around her waist.

Trying to ease the sudden awkward tension that had settled around them, Kyle tried for a joke.

"Wow, you're the first hot girl that doesn't want to talk about herself, are you even real?" he asked her teasingly.

Her eyes met his, a while she gave him a small smile, her eyes were regretful.

"Look, Kyle, I really like you, you're sweet and funny and incredibly kind, but it's not gonna work, I'm sorry."

He didn't bother to hide the disappointment that crossed his face and he could feel the easy smile fall from his lips. Rejection settled in his stomach and pricked hotly in his veins. He felt the flush rise to his cheeks, staining them cherry red and in an effort to hide both the hurt and blush on his cheeks, he looked down.

"Oh, I get it, you've got a boyfriend." He mumbled, slapping his hand across his face.

_Of course she does, why wouldn't she? She's funny, smart, and easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. What idiot wouldn't snatch her up—_

"No Kyle," she said, her voice soft and slightly amused at his antics, "I don't have a boyfriend."

He peeked at her between his fingers, a small grin forming on his lips at the amusement dancing in her eyes.

He felt hope bloom in his chest and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let this girl get away from him. He was tenacious and persistent, and he would be damned if a girl like her slipped through his fingers.

Something was different about this girl, he could feel it in his veins, she was different. He felt drawn to her in ways that he had never been drawn to a girl before and he had a feeling, a very strange and odd feeling, that this girl was going to change his life in ways he didn't even know existed.

He felt himself grinning as he watched her walk away, mumbling something about finding her friend, but not after he made her promise to come back.

_Give me a chance Zoe, _he silently pleaded with her, _please just give me a chance._

Death, Kyle learned, is nothing like they make it out to be in the movies or any books that he had managed to read. There was no bright light, there was no slide show of all of your memories played out before your eyes and there was no peaceful transition from living to dead.

Kyle remembered the fire, the panic that seized him when he realized what was happening and then mind numbing pain of being ripped from this world to the next unknown destination one went too after death.

Before he finally succumbed to the looming darkness, his last thought was of Zoe.A girl he knew for two hours and had already managed to fill every void his mother had created with her cruelness and drug-induced touches. With her soft laugh and her sarcastic comebacks. Her light hazel eyes and her vanilla scented hair. Peach stained cheeks blushing scarlet whenever he complimented her.

Zoe.

_I wished I would've kissed her._

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you guys enjoyed it (: I have an idea for another chapter, but I'm not sure when it will be updated-if ever. Maybe within the next week or so? No promises, but leave me a review and let me know what you think (:**


End file.
